Portable communication systems and devices have been integrated into many facets of daily life and are now commonly carried by persons or users throughout the day. In the last few years, there have been tremendous advances in the development and expansion of the internet, making it a universal, world-wide communication medium. Meanwhile, there has been a significant increase in the number of types of personal electronic devices. These devices include cellular telephones, smartphones and portable digital assistant such as laptop, tablet computer and messaging devices which are in association with applications software for executing the devices.
Wireless local network area networks (WLANs) and wireless personal area networks (WPANs), generally known as Wi-Fi networks, provide a wireless interconnection of computing devices and personal communication devices. It is known in the art that a location of wireless devices on roaming object is generally determined by achieving ad-hoc or special short range wireless connectivity between the wireless devices and communication devices. Such wireless and communication devices may include, for example, a Bluetooth enabled mobile or cellular phone, which can be located by the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) or any network-based applications and/or technologies.
However, it has always been found that the locating of lost items such as, for example, personal property/belongings, pets, missing persons or children, or any other valuables is typically difficult and very time consuming. There have been a number of attempts to track personal property so that lost property or belongings can be returned or recovered to its owners should the same be found.
A number of different approaches have been taken but each has resulted in less than satisfactory results. To consider one example, persons who can assist in searching for the lost item are limited to proximate people, relatives, friends or local authorities such as policemen. However, these approaches require human effort to search for the lost item. Moreover, the requirement of human effort usually results to increases in cost of service, delays in process and sometimes being error prone.
It has also been found in many cases where the lost item happens to be within the proximate of, or have come into contact with, other persons. However, such lost items are usually ignored due to lack of awareness and limited publicity of the said lost item. It is to be found that some individuals may want to assist in recovering and returning the lost item, but remain unaware of such lost items.
In view of these and other shortcomings, it is advantageous to provide a wireless system for finding lost objects, and more particularly to a wireless pairing and tracking system for locating lost items. The present invention advantageously provides a wireless system to efficiently and easily locate lost items or personal property. Accordingly, the present invention provides a wireless system for finding lost objects which is enable to pair and/or track lost items or personal property using wireless network.